


День Матери

by Whitetiger1993



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это День матери, и Норма не одинока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Матери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408557) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



Это День матери, и Норма ни в коем случае не одинока.

Ее собственные дети выросли и разъехались кто куда: Грейс — в Бостон, а Генри — в Чикаго. Тем не менее, они оба позвонили ей этим утром, и она нашла два букета любимых цветов на рабочем столе.

_Мамочка_

_Прости, что я не могу быть сегодня с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Норман желает счастливого Дня матери._

_Грейс_

и

_Привет мам,_

_Я скучаю по тебе! В Чикаго и на сотую долю не так шумно, как дома. Хотел бы я быть там, с тобой._

_С любовью,_

_Хэнк*_

День матери является чем-то вроде традиции в их семье, по крайней мере, со смерти Ала, когда Хэнку было два года, после чего Норме пришлось растить детей одной.

Столько времени прошло с момента, когда Грейс последний раз была дома, но это первый год, когда нет и Хэнка. Опять же, Норма видела их всего неделю назад, и они звонят ей каждый день, поэтому она не одинока. Она просто скучает, вот и все.

К тому же, с Луисом (который всего на десять лет моложе ее, но иногда ведет себя, как двенадцатилетний мальчишка) и младшими сотрудниками (которые постоянно препираются и ссорятся, как дети в детском саду) все так, будто у нее снова есть дети.

***

Харви, ей-Богу, ребенок. Почти уму непостижимо, как он на самом деле заставляет людей воспринимать его всерьез, размышляет Норма, наблюдая, как багровеет Луис и как сминается в его руках папка, которую она ему передала.

— Хорошо, ты можешь сказать Донне, чтобы она сказала ему, чтобы он шел на х...

— _Луис_.

Ну что ж, Луис в действительности не намного лучше.

Норма даже не помнит, кто начал вражду, но по ее очень справедливому и обоснованному мнению, они _оба_ сильно виноваты.

Но Харви поистине ребенок.

— Донна, — умоляет Норма, — ты можешь с этим что-нибудь сделать?

— Тебе не кажется, что я бы попыталась, если бы могла? — сухим тоном спрашивает Донна по телефону.

— Он исправляется, правда, — говорит Норма. — Послушай, я не отрицаю, что Луис тоже виноват...

— Потому что он виноват, — вставляет Донна.

— Да, да, я знаю, но отношения между ними начали налаживаться. Что-то случилось?

— Гм, — отвечает Донна.

— Донна, — с любопытством в голосе говорит Норма.

— Ничего, ничего, — тянет Донна. Создается впечатление, будто она давиться смехом.

— Это его помощник, не так ли — произносит Норма ровно.

— Он злится на Харви, — подтверждает Донна радостно.

Норма вздыхает.

— Пришли его ко мне, пожалуйста.

***

— Здравствуйте, Норма, — радостно приветствует ее Майк. Норма улыбается ему в ответ, не в силах устоять перед его очарованием.

— Привет, Майк, — отвечает Норма. — Донна говорит, у вас с Харви возникли проблемы.

— При всем моем уважение, — произносит Майк достаточно мягко, но с отчетливо звучащими стальными нотками в голосе, — я не представляю себе, с чего вы взяли, что это, собственно, ваше дело.

— Что ж, — начинает Норма торжественно, — твой босс сущий ребенок.

— Если под ребенком вы подразумеваете «бесчувственный придурок», то да, — соглашается Майк. — В чем смысл?

— Он сердится, потому что ты зол на него, поэтому он вымещает злость на Луисе, который злится в ответ, и это заставляет сердиться меня. Это практически бесконечный цикл гнева, — объясняет Норма.

— Я не собираюсь его прощать, — деловито говорит Майк.

— Я и не прошу, что ты, — успокаивает его Норма. — Но если бы ты сообщил ему, что, если он продолжит быть бесчувственным придурком, то это не особенно будет способствовать усилению нашей любви к нему — по крайней мере, твоей любви к нему, — то это было бы замечательно.

— Можно попробовать, — говорит Майк, усмехаясь. — Счастливого Дня матери, Норма.

Двадцатью минутами позже Донна забегает к Норме по пути на ланч, громко произносит «Охуенное спасибо» и дает ей кекс.

***

Норма звонит Хэнку в семь тридцать, когда, она знает, у него уже закончились курсы. Его голос звучит так молодо и устало, бедный малыш. Она очень сильно скучает по нему в такие дни, как этот, важные дни, когда она чувствует улыбку в его голосе и беззащитность, но слышит, что он счастлив.

— Дорогой, — говорит она, — как ты?

— Все в порядке, мам, — отвечает Хэнк. — Занятия тоже идут нормально, наконец-то идиоты начали отсеиваться, что всегда хорошо.

Они болтают минут двадцать или больше; Хэнк рассказывает, как прошел день, а Норма впитывает звуки его голоса, пока, в конце концов, Хэнку не пора идти.

— Я обедаю с другом, — говорит он, и интонации в его голосе слишком невинны.

Норма ухмыляется.

— Повеселись, милый.

— Спасибо, мам.

Буквально пять минут спустя ей звонит Грейс.

— Привет, мамочка! — произносит она, и голос у нее тоже звучит устало. На заднем плане Норма может слышать радостные звуки, которые издает играющий малыш.

— Здравствуй, милая, — говорит Норма. — Как ты?

— Отлично, — отвечает Грейс. — Только устала. Убийственные почти два года, знаешь?

— О, дружочек, — весело замечает Норма, — я знаю.

Грейс смеется.

— Конечно же, ты знаешь, глупая я.

— Как Роберт?

— Возможно, устал еще сильнее, чем я, — отвечает Грейс. — Он говорит, что процветает в роли домохозяина, и, несмотря ни на что, я думаю, он в порядке.

— Тогда, я полагаю, Норман ведет себя хорошо? — спрашивает Норма.

— О, да! Он все так же скачет повсюду, спит так часто, как ты предполагала, и даже ест все, что мы ему даем.

Норма слышит приглушенное «Баба» на заднем плане и смеется.

— Дай мне его, дорогая.

Мгновение спустя непрерывные крики «Баба, баба!» становятся громче и отчетливей, и Норма снова смеется.

— Привет, родной! — говорит она.

Норман говорит очень много чего-то непонятного, и Норма вставляет «о-о», там где нужно. Через две минуты Норман делает паузу, чтобы шумно зевнуть, и Грейс возвращается на линию.

— Ладно, пришло время малышам и маме с папой идти спать, — говорит Грейс, тоже зевая. — Норм, скажи спокойной ночи.

— Спаконай! — послушно желает он.

— Доброй ночи, Норман, — отвечает Норма.

***

На следующее утро Норма заходит в офис и находит коробку весьма дорогого шоколада, не совсем безобидно лежащую на ее рабочем столе, со столь же заметной запиской, которая коротко сообщает:

_Норма_

_Спасибо тебе за то, что миришься с моим дурным характером. Возможно, ты слышишь это от меня недостаточно часто._

_Запоздалые поздравления с Днем матери._

_Луис_

**Author's Note:**

> *Хэнк - сокрашение от Генри


End file.
